Snack
is a contestant from Season 4 and Season 5. He is most known for his strong under the radar gameplay, as well as being known for pulling off one of the biggest moves in CPORG history by betraying close ally and jury threat Greeny at the final four of Season 4, resulting in his victory. Season 4: Puffle Island Snack begun the game on the losing tribe of Un Geai, quickly forming an alliance of three between himself, Lucifurry and Greeny, taking out Crastal Math at the first vote. When Lucifurry began to take more control than Snack had liked, allowing Dildnose into the alliance as a fourth member, Snack decided to throw away a vote onto Lucifurry in case of an idol and also as a means of payback for Dildnose being let into the alliance. At the next vote, Snack worried that he might be the target, however he decided to work over Dildnose into voting for Lucifurry, ensuring he was going to again after he voted Lucifurry at the last tribal council, thus nullifying any chance that Dildnose was going to try get Snack out. This plan worked and Dildnose was sent home in a 3-1 vote over Lucifurry, with Snack glad his alliance stuck by him. As his tribe dwindled down, the merge eventually hit and the original Un Geai members had a 5-2 numbers disadvantage, something that worried both Snack and Greeny, especially after having lost Lucifurry at the swap. This is when the two decided to cement themselves as a pair, joining forces with Dark, Rice, Chocolate and Ms. Plum to take out Lemon who was seen to be floating, however Snack and Rice split their votes onto Chocolate in case of any idols. At the next vote, Snack and Ms. Plum both targeted each other for being in power positions, however Rice was blindsided instead. With Greeny winning immunity, Snack knew his head was on the chopping block and so he stayed in the background, allowing the others to take out Dark, before winning the final immunity to end Greeny's immunity streak. This is where Snack made one of, if not the biggest move in CPORG history, as he teamed up with long time rival Chocolate to take out Greeny who he had aligned with since day one, for being too big of a jury threat. This timing and ability to make the right move when he needed was what ultimately won Snack the jury vote in a 3-1-0 vote, the only jury vote thus far to have been won by more than one vote. Season 5: Champions vs Challengers Snack returned onto the Champions tribe for Champions vs Challengers, the only winner to do so due to others declining the chance to play. Early on, Snack found himself in a comfortable spot, and was able to team up with the majority of his tribe to take out his close rival from the previous season, Chocolate, despite Chocolate's best efforts to blindside Snack. Remaining immune until the next swap, Snack was put in an awkward position as his tribe had a clear pair of Jon and Ms. Plum, with Snack hoping to side with Ned in order to take one of the two out, targeting Ms. Plum. This ultimately wasn't successful, as Ned sided with the other two to send Snack home in ninth place, just a two votes short of the merge. Trivia * Snack was the first player to return after winning a season. ** This was later replicated by Rogi, Matthew, Ms. Plum and Twinkerbelle, all of whom returned for Season 10 given it was a legends season. *** This also makes Snack the only puffle winner not to be featured on that season, a decision which was made due to the fact that he had already returned before.